crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyousuke Jin
Kyousuke Jin '''or '''Gear Master Jin is a member of the Tobita Club. He is a skilled Gear Master and was once a member of Team Griffon along with Kuroudo Marume, but a dispute between them caused him to quit the team. He is the third Gear Fighter to be recruited into the Tobita Club. Kyousuke's Crush Gear is Dino Spartan, and later on in the series, Dino Phalanx. Appearance Kyousuke is shown to have black hair and eyes. He has a red bandanna tied over his head that reveals some of his bangs, a pair of round glasses and a yellow bandanna tied around his neck. He also has a pair of beige overalls, a green shirt with long olive sleeves underneath and a pair of yellow and olive sneakers. He is often seen wearing a light blue bucket hat when he goes outside. Personality Like Kouya, Kyousuke is also known as an emotional Gear Fighter. He is often seen pounding the table while customizing and building Crush Gears as well being boastful (only in his rivalry with Kishin) and agitated. He is also seen to cry most notably when he loses to Kishin in tournaments and when he arrived one minute late in Episode 62. He is also known as the lone wolf of the Tobita Club and often depends on Kouya for the team's victory. He is also short-tempered and no one can control his upset behavior except Kouya. His change of heart is revealed in episode 25 after he sacrificed victory to help a friend through Kouya. He is also seen to run fast as seen in both episodes 30, 31 and 62. Kyousuke is also known for his reaction when he is surprisingly encountered by other people and refers to them as scary creatures. This is revealed in episode 16 where he was shocked after seeing Kaoru in Hokkaido and calls her a devil. While in Takekura's case,in episode 40, the Gear Master mistook him for a monster in a hut in Ganryujima island. Kyousuke also has a dislike in animals most notably dogs as revealed in episode 62. Plot Involvement in Team Griffon Kyousuke was a member of Team Griffon along with Kuroudo a year before they join the Tobita Club. As a loner Kyousuke did not reveal himself as a Gear Master; he stayed mostly on his own and went on customizing and tuning Crush Gears. He met Kuroudo when he was fixing Dino Spartan. Kuroudo trusted Kyousuke to fix Shooting Mirage after seeing his ability in fixing Gears, and both of them became good friends ever since. Kyousuke and Kuroudo were soon called "The Dynamic Duo" since they recorded several victories together in Gear Fighting. After some time, a Gear battle caused their friendship to break and both of them leaving Team Griffon. Before the competition, Kyousuke created a microchip and placed it into Shooting Mirage. Upon starting the battle, Kuroudo noticed the difference in the sound of his Gear and gave up the fight immediately. He was aware that someone used him to win by unfair means which shocked the team. Kuroudo no longer spoke to Kyousuke after the incident. Kyousuke quit the team two weeks after Kuroudo. Since then, he retreated into his Crush Gear workshop located in a basement of a factory and concentrates only on customizing Gears. Involvement in the Tobita Club When Kouya and Jirou meets him, he is shown having a grudge against Gear Fighters, stating them as "the lowest form of human life". After he is challenged for a Gear Fight by Kouya and Jirou, he finally enters the Tobita Club. Manganji Cup arc During the Manganji Cup, Kyousuke pits against Kishin Okawa for the first time. Takeshi suggests Kyousuke to fight Kishin since Takeshi talked to the latter the afternoon before the match. At the first round, Kyousuke won, but the Mighty Gears used an impostor of Kishin. In the second and third round, Kyousuke lost the match despite using a microchip in the final round. Hokkaido arc After the Manganji Cup, Takeshi visits Kyousuke who is studying his data on Garuda Eagle. Kyousuke is invited to accompany Takeshi to the Manganji Group's research laboratory in Hokkaido, where some of the best Gear Masters are already working for him. Takeshi then gives Kyousuke a flight ticket to use whenever the latter is ready. Unable to resist the chance to create a perfect Crush Gear, Kyousuke accepts the ticket and travels to Hokkaido. While in Hokkaido, Kyousuke becomes a temporary member of Takeshi's dream team during a tournament there. After the match between Takeshi and local Gear Fighter Daisuke Sasaki, the Tobita Club members (Kouya, Kaoru and Kuroudo) who are attending the tournament see Kyousuke sitting with Takeshi's team. This leads to the club members to think that the Gear Master betrayed his teammates. After arriving at the Manganji Laboratory, Takeshi brings Kyousuke to a tour of the facility where he introduces several other Gear Masters such as Michael Boyd from America and Yan Chao from China. Later, Takeshi shows Kyousuke the Virtual Simulation System which allows players to have a Gear Fight in a virtual Crush Gear ring. Takeshi asks Kyousuke if he wishes to try the simulator, to which he accepts and begins a virtual match. During the battle, Kyousuke holds his own against the simulator's top difficulty, but he is unaware that the laboratory chief is downloading Garuda Eagle's data from his Gear case. In the end Kyousuke wins the simulated battle. The next day, Kyousuke does an analysis on Garuda Eagle data while being unaware of the fact that Takeshi and the chief have found a weakness in the Gear. Later, the Gear Master is spotted by Kaoru outside the Manganji Laboratory during which he explains the real reason to her and Kouya. Kyousuke then goes back into the facility when he catches Takeshi and the chief using the stolen Garuda Eagle data. When Kyousuke confronts them about it, he is told that he would need to provide information such as Garuda Eagle's data in exchange for using the facility's resources. Kyousuke tries to retrieve the stolen data but he is soon ejected from the facilty. Together with Kouya and Kaoru, Kyousuke sets out to the Manganji Laboratory at night to delete the Garuda Eagle data from the master computer. Under the Gear Master's supervision, the data is eventually deleted during Kouya's virtual Gear Fight against a virtual copy of Garuda Eagle and several other Gears. Illusion Cup arc Buthokan Cup arc Kyousuke meets Kishin again to pit against each other in the Buthokan Cup finals. During the match, Kyousuke repeatedly used Fire Spinner, causing Dino Spartan to take heavy damage. Eventually, Kishin uses Kishin's Comet causing Dino Spartan to be destroyed in half by Hishoukaku. Asia Cup arc During the Asia Cup, Kyousuke was afraid of Lan Fang at first despite the latter's affection for him since Kuroudo revealed that women in Chinese opera are portrayed by men. Eventually, he became closer and became infatuated with her throughout the series. After the Asia Cup, Kyousuke faces Kishin again in a Crush Gear ring at island of Ganryujima with the help of kendo master Takekura. During the match, Dino Spartan was able to return to the ring with the help of the strong wind and finally figured out Kishin's strategy as well as the concept of the new Dino Spartan. Kyousuke eventually emerged victorious and Kishin nobly accepts his defeat. World Cup arc Role as a Gear Master Kyousuke is responsible for the building of Garuda Phoenix in which he installed its rear weapon and VT Chassis, implementing the knowledge he had when he was in the Manganji Laboratory. Aside from that, he creates the Beetle Dash wheels, which is used by Jirou during one of the matches in the Asia Cup. Together with Kuroudo, Kyousuke also creates Dino Phalanx and Shooting Phantom before the World Cup. Concept art Kyousuke concept art.png Trivia *In the English dub of the anime, Kyousuke's name is pronounced "Kee Yo Soo Kay". However, he is just simply known as Jin in later episodes, possibly due to the fact that the latter sounds better. *Kyousuke is the first person to defeat a member of Takeshi's elite Gear Fighting team, the Manganji Dreams where he defeats Dan Midou in the Asia Cup finals. *Kyousuke is the only Tobita Club member who does not face a regional champion in the World Cup. **Jirou fought Brad Fincher, the North American champion. **Kuroudo fought Gallen Connellheim, the European champion. **Kouya faced U-YA (Carlos Williams) and Takeshi, the South American and Asian champion respectively. *Kyousuke has also experience destroying Crush Gears. His Gear, Dino Phalanx unintentionally destroyed Tiger Flare in his match against Lan Fang in the World Cup finals right before the five second countdown ended. Category:Characters (Crush Gear Turbo) Category:Tobita Club